


Personal Space

by MaliceManaged



Series: The Wonderful(ish) Adventures Of Loki & Neeve [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But He IS The God Of Mischief, Established Relationship, F/M, I Swear They Really Love Each Other, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki - Freeform, Loki Sucks At Normal, Loki/OFC - Freeform, Mutant OFC, She Does Not Take His Crap Lightly, Vengeful OFC Is Vengeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki uses his girlfriend for a prank; she is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    Neeve opened her eyes slowly, their ever-changing colour settling on gradient shades of orange as she blinked sluggishly a few times, her mind reluctant to leave the world of dreams. She felt an almost tickling sensation on her stomach and glanced down without moving her head; she then noticed Loki sitting straddling her legs and looking down at her abdomen in deep concentration. He was doing something with his hands, but she couldn’t see what from her current position, so she raised her head a bit, brushing her long red hair from her face. It was then she could see he had a knife in his hands that he was currently using to cut into her slowly, with very precise movements. Neeve lay back down, rubbed her eyes, then raised her head again and looked back over to Loki.

 

    Nope. He was still cutting her open.

 

    “Loki? Pardon the expression, but... what the fuck are you doing?” She asked; her voice still husky with sleep.

 

    “Retrieving something,” Loki replied calmly, not looking up.

 

    “‘Retriev-’… _What?”_ She asked, attempting to sit up, only to have Loki push her back down and kept there with a wave of his hand.

 

    “I’m going to have to insist you don’t move; I might cut into something important,” He warned, glancing up at her momentarily before returning to his task.

 

    Neeve blinked and gulped slightly, laying her head back down and staring up at the ceiling. After a while, curiosity got the better of her and she chanced to raise her head again a bit to watch what he was doing.

 

    “I’m not nearly as upset about this as I should be,” She mused, watching as blood flowed from her down her pale, freckly skin and soaked into the bedding.

 

    “That would be the sedative I gave you while you slept,” Loki explained.

 

    “Ah. I see...” She responded, and continued to watch his hands work.

 

    “You don’t honestly think I would actually hurt you, do you?” Loki asked, looking up at her briefly, then back to her abdomen.

 

    Neeve stared at him for a long moment. “You... you are aware that you’re cutting me open, right?” She asked back slowly.

 

    “Obviously I intend to fix this when I’m done,” He replied matter-of-factly.

 

    Neeve just stared at him for a moment in disbelief. “That... doesn’t really... You know what? Never mind. Just... just let me know when you’re done,” She decided, laying back down.

 

****

 

    Hours later, Neeve was wandering aimlessly through the palace when Thor ran up to her.

 

    “Lady Neeve; it is of the utmost importance that you tell me, if you know, where my brother is,” He told her in an urgent tone of voice, placing his hands on her shoulders to emphasise the point.

 

    Neeve blinked up at him in confusion then opened her mouth to speak when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Loki turning the corner into the corridor they were in and back away as soon as he saw Thor. She turned her attention back to Thor and flashed him a tiny, innocent smile.

 

    “I’m sorry, Thor; I haven’t seen him since this morning,” She lied smoothly.

 

    The blonde’s shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh then stepped back from her. “If you see him, let me know.”

 

    “Of course,” She replied with a smile.

 

    She watched him walk away hurriedly to continue his search. After he had gone, Neeve felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and under her breasts from behind, and a pair of lips pressing a light kiss to her temple.

 

    “Much appreciated, my dear,” Loki murmured into her ear.

 

    “Hmm. That’s five you owe me now, darling,” She replied; smirking as she felt his shoulders drop slightly as he sighed.

 

    “Damn. You don’t miss a beat,” He muttered.

 

    “I learned from the best,” She replied sweetly.

 

    Loki took Neeve’s hand and led her down the corridor, in the opposite direction Thor had gone, of course, then quickly pulled her behind a column as a few soldiers hurried by. When they were gone, he pulled her along again. He led her down hallway after hallway, turning so many corners she couldn’t tell where they were anymore; until finally he practically pushed her into a room and shut the door behind them, locking it and placing a barrier over it for good measure.

 

    Neeve looked around the unfamiliar room slowly. It appeared to be a study; there was a desk and a few tables strewn with scrolls and books, others littered with vials both empty and full of liquids she could only guess as to what they were, there were cupboards she assumed were full of ingredients and tools and the like, a few bookshelves and over in a corner a simple bed with a few open books on and around it. She turned back to Loki to find him leaning against a wall, his arms crossed over his chest, staring at her with an expression she couldn’t quite read.

 

    “I’m going to assume this is yours,” She questioned, gesturing around the room.

 

    He nodded, then pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the bed, picking up the few books that were on the floor and placing them in one of the shelves.

 

    “This is where I go when I need a quiet place to work,” He explained, sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to him. Neeve walked over and sat down, gazing around the room again.

 

    “Is it always this messy?” She asked, looking back at him with a childlike curiosity. Loki breathed a laugh, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, then lay back on the bed, pulling her with him.

 

    “Yes; to mother’s constant displeasure,” He replied with a slight smile, thinking back to all the times Frigga had tried to get him to tidy the place up a bit, since he never let anyone else into the room to do so.

 

    “I bet,” Neeve said with a giggle, poking his stomach.

 

    After a long silence, Neeve turned over to face Loki, who was dozing a bit, and poked him a few times. He opened his eyes and glanced down at her with a questioning expression.

 

    “So, why are we hiding in here, exactly?” She asked.

 

    “Mm. You’ll find out soon enough,” He answered rather cryptically, flashing her a mischievous grin.

 

    Moments later, an explosion was heard from somewhere else in the palace and Neeve sat up with a start. She turned to face Loki to find he was once again dozing without a care.

 

    “What the hel did you put in me?!” She asked in alarm, placing her hands on her abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later... (And don't even try to tell me you didn't read that in that SpongeBob time-card announcer dude's voice.)

    “Neeve,” Loki called as he trailed a few steps behind the young woman, trying to get her attention.

 

    The red-head ignored him and kept walking. He sped up his pace to walk next to her instead.

 

    “Nee,” He called, but she just kept on walking.

 

    It had been three days since he had used her for his last ‘prank’, and she hadn’t spoken a word to him at all, despite his best efforts. He had now resorted to following her everywhere, figuring she couldn’t ignore him forever that way.

 

    “So you’re simply going to ignore me for the rest of your life? That’s terribly childish,” He huffed, trying to annoy her into responding.

 

    Neeve didn’t say a word or even slow her steps, but subtly flicked her wrist, sending a burst of telekinetic energy at Loki, who, with a grunt of surprise, fell unceremoniously into a fountain they were passing by. The now-soaked prince ran a hand through his hair to push it out of his face and stared after her, thinking of how else he could try to get her to acknowledge him.

 

****

 

    “Neeve, argue with me, insult me, yell at me, even; but for Valhalla’s sake, say _something!”_ Loki cried out hours later, his tone close to pleading.

 

    Neeve, who had been sitting on a couch in Loki’s room reading, turned her currently violet-coloured gaze up at him. She saw he was getting desperate; she had never given him the silent treatment for that long and it was clearly being very effective.

 

    “Something,” She said simply then returned to her book; leaving Loki torn between relief that she’d finally acknowledged him and annoyance that he’d practically resorted to begging.

 

****

 

    The next morning found Neeve being practically smothered by Loki, their limbs tangled together as he clung to her in his sleep. She debated whether or not to let him sleep a while longer, but ultimately decided against it as she felt the oh, so subtle call of nature reminding her she had pressing matters to attend to. She freed one of her arms then proceeded to poke Loki’s face softly a few times. He barely even stirred, merely wrapped his arms around her tighter.

 

    “Lokiiiii. Lokes, come on, let me go; I have to peeee,” She whined rather urgently, poking his cheek a few more times. Reluctantly, he released her, and she all but flew from the bed to attend her necessities.

 

    Sometime later, Loki awoke to a few articles of clothing being thrown at his face. Annoyed, he sat up and glared at his assailant, who was trying, with little success, to suppress her giggles at his dishevelled and, in her opinion, incredibly adorable sleep-addled visage.

 

    “There had better be a very good reason for this,” Loki half-growled in irritation.

 

    “Hmm... My amusement,” Neeve replied as she hooked the clasp of her bra together, flashing him an unreturned smile.

 

****

 

    As the day went by, Loki began to get the distinct impression that Neeve was actively trying to upset him. She’d been stealing from his plate at their meals despite her own being completely full, she was constantly interrupting his thoughts with random unimportant comments and questions, and she was following him _everywhere,_ often clinging to him at the most inconvenient moments. He’d tried to ignore her pestering and even went so far as to purposefully lose her in a section of the palace he knew she didn’t know how to navigate, but that didn’t last long as he quickly grew worried she’d get hurt and had gone back to find her. And so he kept trying not to lose his temper and thus forfeit this game she’d begun.

 

    “This is revenge for the last time is it not? You’re still upset over that, aren’t you?” Loki hissed through gritted teeth after Neeve nearly tripped him down a flight of stairs.

 

    Neeve merely looked up at him, barely suppressing a grin, and feigned confusion. “Whatever do you mean? I’m not upset; I just want to be close to you,” She said innocently.

 

    Loki closed his eyes and breathed out a slow sigh, clenching and unclenching his fists. He couldn’t let her get to him, that’s exactly what she wanted. He opened his eyes, face void of emotion, and drew himself up to his full height, looking down at her.

 

    “If that’s how you want to play; very well,” He said calmly then continued walking as though nothing was wrong.

 

    Neeve followed close behind, trying her hardest and only just succeeding in not laughing out loud.

 

****

 

    It was late into the night, almost so late as to be early, when Loki had finally had enough. He rounded on Neeve so suddenly, she almost collided with him before taking a few steps back.

 

    “That’s it; get out!” He half-yelled, pointing at the door.

 

    “What’d I do?” Neeve asked in mock-confusion.

 

    “I’ve had enough of this game. You win; now leave me be,” He conceded angrily.

 

    Neeve rocked back on her heels a bit, crossed her arms behind her back and looked up at him with a smirk. “Not as much fun on the receiving end, is it?” She asked cheekily.

 

    He looked at her with a frown then crossed his arms at his chest. “I apologized for that, did I not?”

 

    Neeve breathed out a laugh and nodded. “You certainly _said_ you were sorry, that much is true.”

 

    “Well, what more do you want, woman?” He asked, raising his voice in exasperation and taking a step forward, towering over her.

 

    “I want you to say it again,” Neeve replied calmly.

 

    Loki narrowed his eyes at her, then his expression softened as his anger disappeared and he let out a tired sigh.

 

    “I am sorry, Neeve, for what I did to you. I was wrong,” He said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders.

 

    For a moment Neeve merely looked up at him then her lips broke into a smile that made Loki’s heart skip a beat. “ _Now_ you mean it,” She said, wrapping her arms around Loki’s waist in a hug he gladly returned.

 

    “...You know, I had no idea you could be so annoying,” Loki remarked after a long silence, causing Neeve to burst out into the laughter she’d held back all day.


End file.
